Prologue-The Story of The Fairy Guardian
by Mariathedorkydragon
Summary: -Prequel for The Fairy Guardian will write that story after I finish this one- The Story of how Fairy Tail got their Fairy Guardian and how one little girl will grow up to be the one to stop disaster from happening to Fairy Tail and too our two favorite 'beings' Natsu and Lucy
1. Part 1 of Chapter Zero

Prologue-The Story of The Fairy Guardian

Chapter-Zero

I giggled as I kicked my legs back n forth on the wooden seat in the carriage, me and my mommy was on our way to my granny and papa's home, mommy said we have to go there for awhile, I didn't care I get to see my granny and papa, but something didn't feel right, my smile turned into a frown, I turned to my mommy who was sitting across from me, I tighten my hold on my stuffed bunny

"mommy where's daddy? Isn't he supposed to come with use to granny and papa's house?" I tilted my head as I asked, Daddy was supposed to come with us, mommy signed "Maya dear remember where daddy works?" she asked, I nodded holding up my bunny to my face "he works at that fairy place right?"

mommy nodded "well they needed daddy to help them, but don't worry daddy will come back home soon okay?" I nodded "yeah okay mommy" I smiled up at her.

 _ **-Line Skip-**_

Soon we made it to granny's house, she lives very, very far away. mommy helped me out of the carriage, once my tiny feet hit the ground, ran straight to their front door, The door opened to my granny "Granny!" I giggled and ran to her to give her a hug she smiled back at me and hugged back "oh my Maya you have grown so much!" she cried with a bright smile, my eyes sparkled "yeah! I've been eating those weird foods like the mini trees and tiny green circles! like you said!" I cried Granny wants me to eat them, I don't know why but I will listen to granny she is smart after all!

she grinned "that's great dear! how about you go to papa for a cookie you deserve it" she smiled, cookies! yes! "okay granny!" I yelled as I ran into the house and ran to the kitchen where papa will be sitting at the table while reading that thin, thin book, all it has was two to three pages! that's to small for a book!, once I got to the kitchen I saw papa in his normal spot at the table.

"papa!" I cried with a bright smile, I ran to his leg to give him a hug 'cause he is so tall compared to me!, he turned to me and smiled once he saw me "oh Maya how are you dear?" he asked, I shocked my head "good but Granny said i can have a cookie cause i kept eating those tiny trees!" I smiled up at him, he chuckled deeply "alright dear" he turned back to the table and got into the box full of nice soft cookies, the best kind too! I was jumping up and down as he got one out, soon he handed it to me I happily took it from him and eat it like my life depended on it!

he chuckled "slow down Maya you're going to chock sweety" but he was to late I already eat the cookie with crumbs all over my face "sowry" I said with still cookie in my mouth he laughed "alright Maya how about you go play upstairs?" he suggested and I nodded "okay papa!" and then ran to the stairs and up them to the play room.

 _ **-Line Skip-**_

It's been a long time since I came up here to play, I was playing with my stuffed Dragon and Princess, the dragon loves the princess and doesn't want the mean snobby prince to take her away, the princess love the dragon too!, I smiled and kept playing until I heard someone yell,

 _"WHY! why did that have to happen! he...he.."_

I stood up, that sounded like mommy, but what happened, I turned to Bugs my bunny and grabbed while putting down the dragon and princess, than I ran out the door then down the stairs to find mommy on the floor on her knees, Granny was down with her and hugging her with her head down, papa standing their with his head down, and the bright pretty lady from the fairy place daddy works at with the other man from there was next to her, she was frowning something I barely saw on her with red eyes.

She noticed me and gasped her lips moved but I didn't here nor did I care all I was wondering was why was mommy crying, just then mommy looked up to me and whispered "Maya.." I ran to her "mommy what's wrong?" Granny always says i'm to smart for my age, I didn't what she meant but i felt i was a compliment so i didn't bother asking but that was aside from the point, why was mommy crying with granny? and Papa was never sad, so why now? and why is the lady from the fairy place here?, to many questioned flowed through my head.

"sweety...something happened.." whispered Granny, I tilted my head up at her "what do you mean Granny?" I asked, why does she sound so sad, she looked down at me "sweetie daddy is...gone" she whispered, now I am really confused "when will he be back?" I asked once again while standing up.

she shook her head "no sweetie, daddy won't be coming back.." my eyes widen knowing what she meant, my hand lost it's grip on bugs, he slowly dropped from grasp and hitting the floor silently "da-daddy...is...d-dead?" I shuttered, daddy said he wouldn't leave me and mommy...HE PROMISED! I shocked my head violently "NO! daddy promised me he would always be with us! always!" I cried with now tears falling down my face "Maya..." Granny tried to grab my hand but i swat her hand away "NO! NO, NO, NO, NO!" I turned around and ran upstairs from all of them, daddy is not dead he promised, I tried wiping my eyes but failed as the tears kept coming.

 _ **-Line Skip-**_

As I cried my eyes out on my bed I heard footsteps coming to my door, Daddy was suppose to come, but now he will never, I heard them knock "Maya...It's Granny" she whispered "NO!" I yelled, I don't want to hear it from anyone! all they're going tell me is lies! I then heard whispers and my door slowly opened creaking in the process, I slowly looked up from my pillow and saw the bright pretty lady that daddy works for walking to my bed, I put my head back into my pillow, maybe she will leave if I ignore her.

"hello Maya do you know me?" she asked sitting at the end of my bed, I already have feeling she will keep on asking me the same question if I don't answer so I answered her questioned "you're the bright pretty lady that daddy works for, at that Fairy place" I mumbled into my pillow, "haha maybe I should tell you my name, I'm Mavis Vermilion the master of the Fairy Tail guild, do you know what your daddy was?" she asked, I slowly raised my head from my pillow to face her, she smiled at me "what is daddy?" I asked, isn't daddy a human?

She giggled "your daddy is a mage which is a person who uses magic" she smiled my face brighten up a little, I heard about mages and magic from books and people around town but I wouldn't never have guessed that daddy was one! "really! he is!?" I asked she nodded "yeah one of my best man in the guild" she stated while smiling, my face then fell knowing full well that daddy wouldn't be here to tell me what was is magic my eyes started tearing up, then I felt someone grab me into their chest, my eyes widen "Maya, I know how you feel, knowing that they will never come back" she said, I can even feel her smile fade into a frown she then pulled me from her chest she had a smile on her face while crying "but just know this, they will always be here" she pointed to my heart "and they will never leave you cause family never leaves each other, they will always guide you to where you need to go and always love you no matter what" she smiled

they will always be with me?...no matter what?...my frown then turned into a smile with my tears still falling "of course" I looked up to her giving one of my biggest and brightest smile I can ever pull off

"we love them to much! and they will be happy as well knowing that we love them to no end! we'll love them always!" I cried and gave Mavis a bear hug, she smiled and gave one back and I heard her whisper

 _"yeah, always"_


	2. Part 2 of Chapter Zero

**Chapter Zero Part 2**

I was at the guild happily watching others party and fight, I Have gotten used to seeing them fight, those silly men, I giggled, I was the only child there and I always stay with aunty Mavis or uncle Yury if I come to the guild, right now I'm at the long table place which I hear people call it the bar, I was sitting on top of the counter as I watched them I heard the guild doors open I turn to the doors to see Granny and Papa walk it, they were crying, It's been a long time since daddy died so why are they crying?, once they saw Aunty Mavis who was on the counter as well only a few feet away from me, they started to walk to her, I turn to Aunty Mavis and saw that she had on a serious face which I barely see.

Once they got to her they handed her a piece of paper, as she read the piece of paper her eyes went big. I jumped down to go see why Granny and papa was crying until uncle Yury picked me up "hang on Maya, let's wait" he said while patting my hair I nodded as I looked over his shoulder, Aunty Mavis started tearing up, I looked up at Yury who kept his eyes looking straight.

I then had enough, I wanted to know what's going wrong!, I then jumped out of uncle Yury's hold then ran straight to them, Uncle Yury called for me but I didn't listen I want to know why are they crying and I will find out. they all noticed me and turned their hands down "Maya..." whispered aunty Mavis, I than ran to her "Aunty Mavis what's wrong?" I asked, she bent down and pick me up "listen Maya, your mommy has left..." my eyes widen, sh-she died..."She's...dead?" I whispered, I'm not ready for another death, this had to be some sick joke, aunty Mavis shook her head "No dear she didn't die, she just left, sh-"

"WHAT!" I yelled, Mommy left and she didn't even take me with her, let alone say goodbye! mommy was suppose to at least say something to me SHE WAS SUPPOSE TO TAKE ME WHEREVER SHE GOES! "mommy left and she didn't take me? does mommy even love me!?" I yelled, aunty Mavis eyes widened "n-no May-" "No she doesn't love me or daddy! How can she leave me, her own daughter!" I yelled, I was very mad, how can she do this to me! who is going to love me now? who will take care of me? I then looked down with my bangs covering my eyes "mommy can stay gone...she don't love and nor do I.." I whispered only for aunty Mavis to hear, I heard her gasp but I wanted to be alone, I then jumped down from her hold and ran out the of the guild.

I didn't know where I was going but I didn't care, I then ran into something, more like someone, I slowly looked up to see a man with dark hair, he looked scared and lost "oh I'm sor-" he cut me off and pushed me away from him "n-no get away from me, y-you're just...a k-kid!" he said quickly while shaking his head, why is this man like this? "Umm sir are you alright?" I asked "y-es! just please go! I-I don't want to hurt you.." he said while waving his hands in front of him, maybe I should leave him like he wants me to, or not listen to him and help him, but that will make me a bad child who doesn't want to listen to their adults.

So I chose to go with the first choice, I turned around to go back to the guild, but before I go I turned my head to him "whatever is scaring you, you don't have to be scared in front of me sir, I won't disappear like others have from you" I looked down "I know that to well for being a child" I turned back to him and gave him a smile "don't worry! everything will alright!" I then turned around and ran to the guild, that man, I can see he was scared that I will disappeared, that's why he wanted me to leave, I could see it in his eyes.

 _ **-Line Skip-**_

Soon I made it to the guild, once I walked into the guild Mavis came running to me and giving me a bear hug "Maya! don't run off like that!" she cried, I smiled and nodded and hugged her back "yeah okay aunty Mavis" I whispered to her "i'm sorry.."

soon everything went back to normal, I would lie if I didn't say I miss my mommy, but she wanted to leave so I won't care if she comes back or if she doesn't, I don't need her, I got my aunty Mavis, Uncle Yury, Granny and Papa and the rest of the guild, I still have a family that will love me no matter what!

 _ **\- 9 years later-**_

I am now 14 years old, things I didn't know when I was little now makes sense, I still don't care about my mother, she didn't bother to visit me during those nine years she was gone, but I didn't care, I was walking with a bag full of food for the bar, I always love going to the market for the guild and get them their food for them, I started working at the bar after Aunty Mavis died a year ago, my smile turned into a frown, she died a Warrior as I would like to call it.

As I was thinking about aunty Mavis I didn't notice some dark guild members following me, but soon I got out of my thought, I turned around quickly and saw one grinning while raising their fist and soon he went for it, I saw it coming but I wasn't fast enough and got punched, the force of his punch sent me straight to the dirt, as my back hit the ground, the food flew out of my hands landing a few feet away from me, I opened one eye to see a foot coming straight to my face, lucky enough I used my arms to at least stop his foot from bringing damage to my face, I pushed with all my might to move his foot. Once I got the chance to stand, I took it. As I stood up my shirt folded up and giving him the chance to see half of my stomach, he then saw my Fairy Tail guild mark on my stomach.

his grin turned more evil like, once side turning upward, the other downward he snickered "heh! your Fairy Tail member?" he asked I was about to answer when he cut me off "pshh those lameos like damn, well I shouldn't be surprised see one of their members a little weak ass girl" he stated while shrugging his shoulders, my fists clenched so hard they started to turn white, how dare these bastards talk shit about Fairy Tail they are lucky we can't fight a dark guild or we would get in trouble, but that was least of my worries, my head was down with my bangs covering my eyes "how dare you, you stupid idjits!" I yelled while looking back up at them with tears streaming down my face. I might not be a mage but I can still kick some ass "you're lucky enough that we don't go hunt you asses down and beat you are selfs!"

his face then turned into a death glare "is that a threat little girl?" he growled at me, but I didn't budge, I stood my ground for Fairy Tail's sake, I then smirked up at him "yeah so what?" I spat out at him, he then growled back at me and raised his hand making a sword out of his dark magic, my eyes widen, "your going to regret that little girl" he stated then shot the sword straight for my heart, I wasn't fast enough to stop the attack…

Blood….blood was everywhere, pain was everywhere, everything looked blurred out, but I still saw the dark guild members, they spat at me leaving me in the cold winter night to die, I was lying down on my back having my hand over the wound, blood gushing out between my fingers, but that wasn't on my mind, what was, was failure, I wasn't fast enough nor strong enough to stop them and now I'm here lying in a pool of my own blood, I failed at being a Fairy Tail member, tears starting falling from my eyes, I didn't know if it was from the pain or from the failure, either way hurt like hell.

as I watched the birds fly above me, having no care in the word made my stomach twist in pain, why can't I be like that, not worrying if someone will leave like everyone else did, not worrying that I would be killed by some fucktards, nobody didn't even help me as I laid there, I should have known people here are nobodies, not caring about anyone other than themselves, fucking bastards,

Soon timed past not to long but enough to know I'm slowly drifting off, I was about to close my eyes for the very last time on this earth I than heard a very familiar voice,

" _it's time for you to become one with Fairy Tail Maya"_

Aunty Mavis! But didn't she die? I slowly turned my head to the voice and saw aunty Mavis standing next to me with a big smile on her face "aunty Ma-Mavis.." I whispered with my eyes half wide, she giggled and waved her hand "hey Maya" she then leaned down next to me "I-I tho-thought... I-I me-mean w-w-we thoug-thought you...d-d-ied" I whispered with the breath I still had in me. Mavis shook her head "yes I am dead, but i'm still alive, not physically but mentally, like a spirit, I came back here to give you life" she smiled, I gave her a confused look "wh-what do-do yo-you me-me-ean?" I asked she then put her middle finger and her thumb on my forehead, my eyes widen "w-what are y-you...do-doing a-aunty...Ma-Mavis?" I asked once again.

Her eyes were closed, like she was concentrating, "I'm giving you what you deserved" she said, then she started to whisper words that I didn't hear, soon my body started to glow, I felt all my pain leave my body like it was never really there, but all in my imagination. I then started to float off the ground, being me I started freaking out till Aunty Mavis said not to worry, I'm going to trust her, I always did, and she never once failing to make me not trust her. As I let the light take me in the air, I felt things coming out of back, I turn my head to see two sets of huge wings and a tail, the tail look like the one on our guild logo

"what the hell!?" I cried, soon a wired crown thing showed up on my head, I felt my guild mark change, I looked down to see the normal color, Blue, turn into deep gold with a glowing aura around it.

After the light finished, it slowly took me back to the ground and disappeared like it wasn't even real, I looked at myself, then I turned back to aunty Mavis who had her hands together at the side of her face with a bright smile "awwww you look to adorable! you like it?" she asked while giving me the puppy eyes, I laughed and nodded "yeah this is pretty cool but" I turned back to her "can you explain this to me?" I asked, she nodded "since you were brave enough to stand up for Fairy Tail, 'cause that's what a Fairy Tail member is, standing up for each other no matter what, so you deserved to be Fairy Tail's Guardian Fairy" smiled Mavis

My eyes went wider than before with my mouth wide as well "w-what!?" what the hell a Fairy Guardian? "you are now Immortal, your age limit is 18, once you hit that age you will forever stay that age" stated Mavis "and does that work out would I stay 14?" I asked she giggled "oh Maya your silly, it's my magic that made you like this so get to choice if you grow up like any other or stay the same age, I at least wanted to have the feeling of growing up for at least 4 more years" my eyes widen while feeling at my new tail that I will have to get used to "b-but Aunty Ma-Mavis! why did you give me this responsibility? I can name other people who deserved this more than I do!" Mavis shook her head "Oh Maya, you deserved this because I have never seen someone stay so strong after what they been through, being Fairy Tail's Guardian is a strong responsibility, you have to have loss if you want to move forward, and my calculations stat that your the best one to give this too" said aunty Mavis with a bright smile.

I was shocked, well who wouldn't be? I just became Fairy Tail's Fairy Guardian, I'm the one that suppose to help and keep them safe "Maya you also learned a magic" she stated, my eyes widened "wh-what! you're kidding right? you can't be serious!" I cried, I learned a Magic?!, she nodded "you have light magic which consists with healing magic" stated Aunty Mavis I nodded "but first you need to practice your magic before you can perform bigger spells like Fairy Law, and Fairy Glitter" smiled aunty Mavis, I nodded, as I looked down at my hands, this is the best thing ever! I looked back up at Aunty Mavis "Can I go to the guild?" she shook her head 'no' "no not yet, once you learn your magic you can" she said while looking at me with an apologetic smile, I smiled back and nodded "it's fine aunty Mavis I understand! I will learn my magic no matter what it takes!" I said pumping my hand into the air.

she laughed "good Luck Maya" she said, I gave a confused look "you're not coming with me?" I asked, why won't she come with me? She shook her head "I have to go back to Tenrou Island, I can't stay here for too long"

I nodded, I understood what she meant so I went walked up to her and gave her a bear hug "alright aunty Mavis I understand what you mean no need to feel guilty" I said, she gave me a hug back "yeah I knew you would understand" she stated, I then pulled away from her and gave her my biggest smile "don't worry aunty Mavis I won't let you down!" I said as I started running the other way "practice using your wings!" she called out to me, I turned around and waved bye at her "I know!" I called back, I then heard her say

"yeah...go make Fairy Tail proud"

I smiled as I ran,

"you bet I will!"


	3. Part 3 of Chapter Zero

**Chapter Zero Part 3**

It's been 5 years since I became Fairy Tail's guardian, and I finally figured out my magic, well just a little,i'm still working on Fairy Law and Fairy Sphere, I now hit my limit at aging 18 it is now X708, I haven't gotten the courage to go back to Fairy Tail just yet, I'm just to scared they won't love me like they did back then, and soon after thinking about that my thoughts went straight to me thinking they we're all are dead, I shook my head to get those thoughts out of my head, they won't be dead it was only a few years since I left. I was always on the move, I mastered a spell to make my wings disappear and come out when I need them, but I still wear a hood to cover my face cause their are some people that know me so I try to keep my face hidden, some people are even kind enough to let me stay in their homes, of course I help them in return. I feel guilty for staying so I help as much as I can.

 **27 years later**

I came back to Magnolia, during those 27 years I mastered 3 of the Three Great Fairy Magics. as I walked around Magnolia I had my hood put to cover my now long hair, as I walked down the street i bumped into someone "oh I'm sor-" I looked up to see Uncle Precht, he became the new master of Fairy Tail "ry.." he gave me a confused look "it's fine?" he said while still eyeing me "sorry kiddo I can't stay and talk" He said and I nodded as I got out of his way, he then walked past me and never turned back, where was he going? the guild is the other way? or did they move it to another location? I shook my head and turned back around, I was going to find out if they did or not.

Soon I made it to the guild, I looked up, well at least they didn't move locations, I was about to go in, until I heard a voice from behind me "hey! why are you here? do you need the master?" the voice asked, I slowly turned around to see I really short man, around his 40s?

"umm yeah I would like to know where he is?" I whispered enough for him to hear. he crossed his arms over his chest "well you're too late, he left, but I guess I'm the new master for Fairy Tail" he said while looking away, why does this man look like Uncle Yury? is he his son? "who you might be?" I asked, he turned back to me "I'm Makarov Dreyar" he said while pointing his thumb at his chest, I gasped, he is Uncle Yury's son! I had to mentally hold myself back from hugging him, damnit Maya remember he doesn't know you he was to young to remember!

"hey are you alright?" he asked, I shocked my head and then waved my hand "y-yes I am!" I laughed, damnit! nice one!, I then handed him a basket "these are for you then! since you're the master and all!" I yelled while handing him the basket full of fruits and other sweets, he slowly took it "eh why are you giving me this?" he asked while looking up at me, I smiled "let's just say Fairy Tail is my home and I will always be around to help it, for a long time" I said to him, his eyes widen as he looked down at the basket, he then walked next to me as he looked up at the guild "I have no idea why Master Mavis named it Fairy Tail, fairies don't have tails" he grumbled, I giggled and turned to face the guild as well" Well do they? do fairies have tails? do they even exist? nobody knows for sure, so this guild" I smiled "is like them, an eternal mystery, an eternal adventure" his eyes widen I smiled down at him "keep this guild in check I heard that they can be wild sometimes" I giggled Makarov rolled his eyes "no kidding" I laughed and turned around and started to walk away until he stops me

"hey where are you going?" he yelled at me, I turned around to him and smiled "don't worry this won't be the last time we see each other, Master" I grinned, I then turned back around "hey fun with the guild Master one day I will come back and when I do I want the new generation to be what Master Mavis would want it to be, a guild full of loving people that will never judge you by just your past nor your path to the future!" I yelled as I raised my fist in the air "one big family! make that happen Master Makarov I will be coming back!"I grinned as I whispered

 _"I know you won't let me down, you are Uncle Yury's son after all"_


End file.
